The Janitor chapter 1
by XmercilessX
Summary: A story about a girl, who works at CSI that has to endure a lot and can't tell anyone about what is happening to her.


The Janitor

He nick shall we go for a drink tonight?

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun Jordan'

Nick Stokes and Jordan Cavalar both work at CSI Las Vegas. They work together with Grissom, Catherine Willows and Sarah Sidle. Their day of work is over and they go home. Nick is getting ready and after that he'll pick up Jordan for a fun night out. Jordan has been with CSI for a year now. She started immediately when she finished school. She is the youngest person who have ever worked there. She's 19. Jordan is ready and waiting for Nick to arrive. Nick arrives at her apartment at 10o'clock. They head off to O'Donnels. There they drink, dance and they're having a lot of fun. Nick is not feeling that well and goes to Jordan. "Jordan I think I'm going home because I'm not feeling that well, you can stay if you want to'. "Are you sure Nick, shouldn't I bring you home?'. "No stay here, I'll see you tomorrow'. Nick leaves the club, and Jordan decides to drink one more drink at the bar and then she'll go home as well. The bartender gives her a drink she didn't order herself. "It's from a guy over there'. Jordan looks at the guy but she can't see his face because he's wearing a hat. She decides to drink it anyway. But after a while she gets a bit dizzy and everything gets hazy. She stands up to go to the toilet, but she has a lot of trouble walking. Then the man who gave her that drink walks up to her. ''Are you okay?''. ''Yeah I'm fine''. She says like she is drunk, what she's not. ''Come I'll bring you home''. ''No I'll call a cab''. The man doesn't listen and takes her outside. He holds her very tight. ''Okay I'll call a cab now, thank you for bringing me outside''. Jordan can barely stand on her feet now. ''The man takes her to his car''. ''What are you doing!''. She says it so soft that no one can hear her. The man puts her in the back of his car. ''Jordan knows something is off and wants to fight and scream but she hasn't enough power for that. In the meanwhile Nick hasn't come home yet. It's already 5 am. Jordan hasn't come home either. Nick wakes up, he has a lot of pain and is bleeding, he finds out he had a car accident. He calls 911 himself. He also calls to work.

''Hello Grissom here''. ''Hi it's Nick, I can't come to work today, I've had a car accident'. And just when he said that he passes out. The ambulance arrives at the car crash, they get Nick out of the car and bring him to the hospital. In the meantime Jordan lays on a bed in a cheap motel, in her underwear bound to it. She is also blindfolded. A couple enters the room about 9 a.m. They are startled of what they see. They check her pols and try to wake her up, but she isn't responding. They call 911. The emergency centre calls the Special Victims unit. Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler arrive at the same time the Ambulance did. They cut her loose from the bed and lay her in the ambulance. Olivia Benson rides with her to the hospital. Jordan Cavalar and Olivia Benson know each other cause they have worked together before. Grissom, Sarah and Catherine are on their way to the hospital to see Nick. They tried to call Jordan because she didn't show up for work, they figured out that she's sleeping cause she went home late last night. They didn't worry that much, their first priority was to go to Nick. Jordan wakes up in the Ambulance, and she's feeling a lot of pain. Her face hurts like hell. She touches it and feels it's all swollen up. ''Oh god, it's not a nightmare''. ''What Jordan?''. ''I really got raped last night''. While she said that she burst out in tears. Olivia holds her hand and tries to comfort her. They arrive at the hospital and Jordan is brought to the emergency room. ''Jordan, is it okay if the doctor does a rape kit?''. ''Yes, that's okay''. Doctor Agnest walks up to Jordan. ''Hi Jordan, I'm Doctor Agnest, I'm going to do a rape kit, okay?. 'yes''. ''Can you take your slip of and put it in that paper bag that I put there''. ''Jordan goes and stand behind a curtain and takes it off. She puts a hospital pyjama on. She lays down on the bed. ''Can you open your legs please?. 'This can hurt a bit Jordan''. And indeed it does. Jordan feels humiliated and cries the entire time. Olivia is with her the whole time. ''Jordan can you tell me what happened?''. ''Okay Liv, I was out with Nick at O'Donnels, but he went home early because he didn't feel that well. I stayed and went to the bar. There I got a drink from a man, I couldn't see his face because he was wearing hat'. I drank it, so stupid. After a while I didn't feel that good and I wanted to go to the toilet. But when I stood up everything got hazy and I was so dizzy. I could barely walk. Than that man walked up to me and asked me if everything was alright. He took me outside and hold me firm. I told him that I would call a cab but he didn't listen, he took me to his car. A black sedan, I didn't see the license plate. I wanted to struggle and shout but I couldn't. He layed me down in the back of his car. The next thing I know is I wake up, in pain, he was on top of me. I couldn't see him because he had me blindfolded. I screamed, I screamed as loud as I could. He told me to shut up, but I didn't that was when he punched me in the face multiple times. I didn't stop screaming and he kept on hitting me, over and over. Then I don't know what happened i must have passed out, cause the next thing I know is I wake up in the Ambulance''. Jordan cried the entire time while she was telling this. ''We will find who did this to you Jordan!''. ''I'm done with the rape kit, you did good!''. ''Can I go home now doctor?''. ''If you feeling like it, you can''. ''Shall I get some clothes for you out of your apartment?''. ''If you would like to please, thank you Olivia''. In the meantime Nick has had surgery. He made it, and is okay for now. Sarah goes to Nick his doctor to ask if they can see him, but he tells them they have to wait a bit longer. Olivia returns with Jordan her clothes. Jordan gets dressed and Olivia offered her to bring her home. They walk towards the exit of the hospital and then Jordan sees Grissom, Sarah and Catherine waiting in the waiting room. ''Liv, I'll go to my colleagues. I will ask them if they can bring me home. Thanks for everything'' .''Are you sure Jordan?''. ''Yes thank you''. Olivia leaves and Jordan walks to Grissom. ''Grissom, why are you all here?''. ''Hey Jordan, Nick has had a car accident''. ''What!? When''. ''Last night, right around 5 o'clock''. ''O god, how is he doing?''. ''He had a surgery but he's doing okay now''. ''Oh god, I should have brought him home!''. ''It's not your fault, what happened to you?''. ''Uhm, I had a fight last night, some girl attacked me''. ''Why didn't you call us that you couldn't come to work?''. ''I woke up and went straight to the hospital, sorry I didn't think of it''. Grissom finds this strange but he accepts it. After a week Nick gets released from the hospital. Jordan is a mess, but she's doing a great job of hiding it. At work she has to work over, Grissom as well. Jordan is in her office when she hears a guy yell. She freezes, she's 100% sure it's her rapist.

She is anxious, she gets her gun out of her drawer and with a gun in her hand she walks down the hallway. It's the new Janitor, he started 3 days ago. ''It's you!''. The man turns around. ''What do you mean sweetheart?''. ''Shut up, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!". '' Calm down sweetie, put the gun away''. Jordan is shaking and crying. The Janitor comes closer and closer. ''Stay there! I won't say it again''. The janitor keeps on walking towards her, she can't do anything, she froze. The janitor is so close that he slaps the gun out of her hand, and pushes her to the ground.

He's on top of her and trying to calm her down. Jordan shouts, she is terrified. ''Get of me!, Leave me alone!, Help me!''. ''Calm down I won't hurt you, for now!''. Grissom hears Jordan shout and runs to the hallway. He sees the janitor sitting on top of her, and that Jordan is crying and hyperventilating. ''Get off her!, what the heck is going on here!''. ''She attacked me, she think I'm somebody I'm not!''. ''Please Grissom, call Olivia Benson, It's him, it's him Grissom''. ''Jordan go to my office please''. Jordan goes to Grissom his office and he calls Olivia Benson. "Hi Olivia, something happened here, Jordan attacked our new Janitor and believes it's him, she is 100% sure and is out of her mind.''. ''Okay I will be there asap''. Olivia arrives within 15 minutes and goes to Jordan. ''Jordan what happened?''. ''It's him Liv, his voice, I know his voice, and he said that he wouldn't hurt me, not now. Liv it's him''. ''Okay Jordan I will take him into custody''. Olivia takes the Janitor to the precinct.

Jordan is still in Grissom his office. Grissom takes a seat next to Jordan. ''Jordan, what happened last week?'' . Grissom lays his hand on her shoulder. She pulls her shoulder away.

She didn't like that . ''I had a fight''. ''Why didn't you call us that morning?''. ''Grissom I told you this already in the hospital''. ''I think you're lying to me right now, Jordan''. ''You can tell me''. While he said that he touched her knee. ''Don't touch me!''. ''Sorry Jordan, please tell me, what's going on?''.

Jordan starts crying. ''I, I got raped Grissom, raped!''. When, how, why didn't you tell me this?''. ''Cause I'm ashamed Grissom!''. It happened the night I went out with Nick, I chose to stay when he went home, I got a drink from a guy who I couldn't see his face off. I could walk, couldn't talk, he threw me in the back of his car, and took me to a cheap motel, where he raped me, beat me and left me there. I was found by a couple at 9 am. That's why I didn't call. And that's why I met you in the hospital, the doctor had just done a rape kit''. ''Oh Jordan!''. Grissom is comforting her. ''Shall I stay with you tonight Jordan?''. ''If you would, please''. Grissom takes Jordan home. When they are at Jordan's apartment she gets some pillows and a blanket for Grissom. Grissom is surprised how messy her apartment is because it is not how she was. ''Sorry Grissom for the mess, oh and if you want anything to drink or eat, it's in the fridge. There is not much because lately I order take away. ''. ''Thanks Jordan, well go to bed, you must be tired''. Before Jordan went to bed she took a shower that lasted 2 hours. Grissom is shocked how long she showered, but he can understand it as well. In the middle of the night Grissom hears Jordan, she's crying, mumbling and sweating. He walks into her room and sits next to her on the bed. He lays his hand on her arm to wake her up. Jordan wakes up in an instant. 'Don't touch me!''. ''Calm down Jordan it's me!, I'm Going to work, but you can stay home if you want to'. ''No I'll come with you''. They are in the car on their way to work. ''Grissom, promise me you won't tell this to anyone!''. ''I promise''. They arrive at CSI, today Nick is going back to work. Jordan is at her office when Nick walks in. ''Hey Jordan''. Nick sits down. ''He, Nick how are you doing?''. ''I'm fine, Jordan can I ask you something?''. ''Yes, sure''. ''Why didn't you come visit me in the hospital?''. ''Uhm, I couldn't, I couldn't handle seeing you lay there in pain, because I should have brought you home, it's my fault ''. "It's not your fault Jordan, I decided to go home, you didn't, by the way what happened to your face!?''. Jordan's face is still a bit bruised. ''I had a fight with some girl, she attacked me for no reason''. ''Oh okay''. ''Are you angry with me Nick''. ''No, of course not, why should I ?'''. ''Well because I didn't visit you when you were in the hospital''. ''Jordan I'm not angry, I understand''. Then Jordan's phone rings. ''Nick I have to take this sorry, she walks out of her office''. ''Hi Olivia''. ''Hi Jordan, I have some bad news, the janitor has an alibi for the night of your rape, so it couldn't have been him, and he also drives a blue Mercedes. I'm sorry Jordan but we'll catch the guy who did rape you!''. ''But It's his voice, I know for sure''. ''Jordan maybe you've heard it wrong, maybe it's because of the stress, but it cannot be him''. ''Okay bye''. Jordan hangs up the phone and with tears in her eyes she walks to the toilet. She passes Grissom. Grissom sees that and waits outside the toilet. With red eyes Jordan comes out of the toilet. '''What is it, Jordan?''. ''Not here please''. They walk to his office. ''Grissom, they checked and it's not him, they say he has an alibi for the night of the rape. But I know 100% sure it's his voice, its him Grissom''.

''Well maybe he has just a voice that sounds like your rapists voice, it can be the stress Jordan, they will find him''. ''Yeah maybe it is the stress, I don't know'. The next 2 weeks it's not going that well with Jordan, she looks exhausted and she lost a lot of weight. The Janitor has come back to work and that stresses her out. Jordan is working over again, and everybody has gone home. She is looking at a case, when from the sudden the janitor is standing in her doorway. ''Sorry I have to clean this office as well'. ''No, there's no need to''. ''Yes my boss says so''. The Janitor enters her office and starts cleaning. He is behind her when he puts his hand on her shoulder. ''It's hard, isn't it when no one believes you!''. ''Get your hand of me''. ''You can scream do whatever you want, but no one will hear you!''. ''Leave me alone!''. ''Leave you alone?, I can't, I work here!''. ''You're sick!''. ''No I'm not sick, I like seeing you, especially like this, powerless, terrified''. He gets something out of his pocket, it's a syringe. ''What are you going to do, please don't hurt me!''. Jordan struggles when he tries to put the syringe in her neck, but he finally manages to do it. Jordan falls on the ground and is not able to move anything, she can see, hear, feel and smell everything. "If you tell anyone this, about what is going to happen, I will do the same to your colleagues Sarah Sidle and Catherine Willows, and I will do it!. And don't think I won't find out because I will!.''. He undresses her and rapes her over and over, Jordan is crying and is trying to shout, but no sound is coming from her mouth. He puts her clothes back on and leaves. She is still lying on the ground not able to move. After an hour she can move some parts of her body. Eventually she can move everything and goes to the showers, that are in the building. She showers for more than an hour. She wants to call Olivia but she doesn't cause she doesn't want this to happen to Sarah and Catherine and above all she won't believe her. She heads back to her office and locks the door, she's so exhausted that she falls asleep on her couch that stands in her office. She wakes up the next morning just before the team comes in. She goes to the toilet to wash her face. She look exhausted and that she is. She desperately wants to tell what happened last night to Grissom, but she can't. The next couple of weeks it's going downwards with Jordan. She doesn't sleep, eat and is very depressed. He makes her work over every Wednesday so he can hurt her over and over. And if she's not there he will hurt Sarah and Catherine and for their sake she stays every Wednesday, cause she really cares for Catherine and Sarah. Jordan sees no way out and is right around quitting life. It's Wednesday again, she stays at work when everybody leaves.

Then she makes a decision. She can't do this anymore. She can't handle it and she doesn't see a way out. She heads to the top of the building. She's crying. She stands at the edge of the roof and looks down. She wrote a letter this morning. A suicide note. Where she wrote that he didn't stop and that if she didn't do what he wanted, he would have hurt Catherine and Sarah, but she can't do it anymore. A colleague of Jordan who works at the administration department and sees that she's on top of the building and calls 911. "991 what's your emergency?''. ''A colleague of mine, I think she wants to commit suicide''. '''Do you know what her name is?''. ''Yes, Jordan Cavalar''. The woman who works at 911 emergency centre, got a memo that if she calls that they must call Olivia Benson. So that she does and she makes sure the police is also informed. Olivia Benson gets the call that Jordan is about to commit suicide and speeds to CSI. She arrives and runs up to the roof. Olivia goes through the door and sees Jordan. ''Jordan, Jordan it's me Olivia''. ''Go away''. ''No I'm not going anywhere''. ''Please leave me alone''. ''No Jordan, come here, I will help you''. ''You can't help me, Liv, just go!''. ''No I'm not leaving!''. ''I can't do this anymore liv, I can't''. ''Jordan, we can help you, it gets better, I swear''. ''You cannot help me and it's not getting better''. ''Yes it does Jordan, It may seem it doesn't but it will, there are groups that can help''. ''No I can't talk, it won't stop liv, it won't''. ''What won't stop, Jordan''. ''I can't tell you, just leave please!''. In the meantime Elliot went to Jordan her apartment and found her suicide note. Elliot calls Liv immediately. Olivia her phone rings and she answers it. ''Liv, listen to this, Jordan wrote a suicide note, she says that he didn't stop, and that if she didn't do what he wanted that he would hurt Catherine and Sarah''. ''Oh no, okay thanks''. Olivia hangs up. ''Jordan, listen to me, you can trust me, tell me, what happened!''. ''Liv, I can't!''. "'Jordan, Elliot found your note''. '''Than you know enough!''. Jordan is about to jump when Olivia runs up to her and pulls her back. Jordan struggles and is crying. ''No!, why didn't you just let me jump!''. ''Calm down Jordan you're okay now!''. ''No I'm not, he will never stop, liv, never''. ''Jordan please, please tell me what happened''. ''He raped me Liv, over and over, every Wednesday!, for 7 weeks now!, if I didn't stay late at work on Wednesday, he would have done the same to Catherine and Sarah!, I didn't want that to happen, but I can't do it anymore Liv, I can't''. ''Oh Jordan why didn't you come to me?''. ''Cause if I told you, if I told anyone, he would hurt them and above that you wouldn't have believed me''. ''Why would you think that''. ''Cause you thought I imagined that the janitor was my rapist, but it is him!''. ''I believe you Jordan, I do!''. Jordan is still crying and really upset. ''Come I'll bring you home''. ''Okay''. Olivia takes Jordan down and puts her in the car, she brings her home. ''Jordan I'm staying here with you tonight, Elliot is searching for the Janitor''. ''So you didn't caught him yet?''. ''Not yet ''. Jordan is afraid, cause he must now she told Olivia what happened. ''You have to protect Sarah and Catherine, he knows, he must know that I've talked to you''. ''We'll do that''. ''Liv will you excuse me please''. Jordan leaves the room and goes to the bathroom. When she gets a call. ''You talked!''. ''No I didn't!'. ''Yes you did Jordan, I saw you on the roof tonight, you know what consequences there are attached to that, don't you?''. ''You can't do that, they're under protection''. "Not yet, I'm in front of Sarah's house and there's a lot I can do before the police arrives''. ''No please, don't, what can I do to stop you, please!''. ''You can come to Bakerstreet, 15 minutes or else I will hurt her!''. ''Okay I'll be there but don't hurt her, please!''. The Janitor hangs up. Jordan really doesn't want anything to happen to Sarah so she has to figure out how to leave her apartment without Olivia noticing it. Jordan flees through the bathroom window. Olivia walks to the bathroom, cause it's taking Jordan a long time to get out. She knocks on the door. ''Jordan, are you okay?, Jordan, open the door''. There's no answer and she gets worried. She kicks in the door and sees that Jordan is not there. She finds her phone on the floor. Olivia picks it up and checks it. She looks for the last calls she made. There's a number who called her 10 minutes ago. She calls detective Tutuola. ''He can you check this number for me please, 0678459801''. ''Yeah sure Oliva''. ''From who is it?''. ''It's from the Janitor liv''. ''Oh god, trace the phone for me please''. Olivia hangs up and in the meantime detective Tutuola traces the phone. Jordan is in a hurry, she made it in time to Bakerstreet but no one is there. Then from a sudden he appears from behind. ''Good girl''. ''Please, why are you doing this to me?''. ''Payback!''. ''Payback?, for what, I never did anything to you!''. ''Not directly no, but you took my brother away from me, because of you he's dead!''. "Your brother?, who's that?''. ''Alexander Butick''. ''The serial killer?''. ''That's what you said, he got killed in prison because of you!, and now you have to pay''. ''Please no!'''. ''You've suffered enough, now I'm going to end it''. ''Please don't, let me go''. ''I will kill you the same way my brother died, and he didn't die fast''. The janitor gets a knife out of his pocket, and stabs her in her belly but not in a place that she will die from. Detective Tutuola calls Liv back. ''Liv, he's at bakerstreet!''. ''Okay, I will see you there!''. Liv hurries to bakerstreet. The Janitor slowly stabs Jordan over and over. He stabbed her 12 times now!. ''Please, stop!, HELP ME!''. ''No one can hear you Jordan, no one ever comes here''. "Help me!". ''You will die slowly and alone!, just what you deserve''. ''HELP!". Olivia arrives at bakerstreet. She hears Jordan and runs up to her. Jordan is alone, lying on the ground. ''Jordan, Jordan, calm down, I'm here, everything will be alright!''. Olivia calls an ambulance when detective Tutuola arrives. ''Where did he go Jordan?''. ''Through, through that alley''. Agent tutuola runs into the alley. ''Liv I'm so sorry, he was going to hurt Sarah, he was in front of her house, he would have hurt her!''. ''I know Jordan, it's okay''. Jordan is holding Liv her hands when she slowly loses conscious. ''Jordan stay with me!, if you can hear me squeeze my hand''. ''Jordan doesn't say anything and is keeping her eyes closed but squeezes Liv her hands. Detective Tutuola comes back from the alley. ''He's gone Liv, gone''. The ambulance has arrived and brings Jordan to the hospital. Olivia has called Jordan her team and they also arrived at the hospital. They're all waiting in the waiting room. They don't know what happened, and why she wanted to commit suicide. Sarah asks Olivia. ''She almost got killed tonight, because she wanted to protect you and Catherine. ''What, why?''. ''The night Nick had a car accident, she got raped''. A week later when she was at work she heard a man's voice it was the janitor and was sure it was her rapists voice. We checked his alibi and that was all good, so it couldn't have been him. I found out tonight that he kept on raping her for 7 more weeks. Every Wednesday, if she didn't stay at work late, he would have hurt one of you. She couldn't tell any of us because if she did he would have hurt you and Catherine. She couldn't handle it anymore, she couldn't tell anyone and he wouldn't stop''. ''Oh god!, why did she go to bakerstreet?!". He called her when she was in the bathroom, he said he was in front of your house Sarah, and that if she didn't came to meet him at bakerstreet, he would have hurt you''. ''O my god, I don't know what to say!''. Jordan is in surgery. After 4 hours the doctor comes out of the room and askes to speak Olivia alone. ''Detective Benson, she didn't make it, she lost a lot of blood, I'm sorry''.

Olivia is shocked and upset. She walks to the waiting room with red eyes. ''She didn't make it''. Grissom, Sarah, Catherine and Nick cry, they want to see her but they aren't aloud.

The janitor still has not been caught. A week later they have the funeral of Jordan. There aren't a lot of people there cause the only people she knew was her team and Olivia Benson. Her parents died 3 years ago in a car crash. Everyone is crying except for Grissom, does he know something the others don't?


End file.
